


"Maybe It Was Jus' a Dream...."

by janai



Series: The Meta-Crisis Victorious Saga [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janai/pseuds/janai
Summary: The Doctor tries to slow time.....
Series: The Meta-Crisis Victorious Saga [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849006
Comments: 14
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

The Doctor sat on the blanket in their backyard, his eyes slightly out of focus as he started intently at a soap bubble floating in the air. It was one of many iridescent globes drifting in slow, lazy patterns as they fell to the earth from the blue sky. He had chosen the largest bubble in the lot this time and he concentrated on trying to freeze it in the air. This was something he could have done almost without thinking before the Meta-Crisis.

Rose was almost holding her breath as she tried to be as silent as possible so as not to disturb his focus. She glanced at her husband and saw a sheen of sweat on his brow as he fought to control Time. Alas, the bubble continued its downward path and broke upon touching the grass with a tiny 'pop'. Her one true love stared at the wet grass a moment before his shoulders drooped in defeat; she saw the look on his face, he was done.

The Doctor rubbed both hands over his face and groaned softly before looking to the right where Rose stood with the bubble wand and jar of soapy water. His face bore the frustrated look that he felt in his heart as he stretched out his numb legs. 

Rose placed the wand in the jar, twisted the lid shut, and sat down next to her husband to rub his back. He tilted slightly forward to allow her better access to his aching shoulders and neck. She could feel the tension and gently needed at the rock hard muscles; this time his groan was one of pleasure at the relief.

"Maybe, it was jus' a dream," she murmured sympathetically. Rose sent a warm burst love through her bond to him and he shuddered gratefully. 

The dream, that nightmare that he had had two days ago; it was eating at him in both mind and soul. At first he had been excited at the prospect that he might start regaining some of his Time Lord abilities. He told her that he had felt a shift in his brain during the dream, that he had slowed time to attack the Bryn. It had had been so very real that he thought the dream had been manifested because of actual changes in his abilities. Now he was not so sure anymore.

"Must be," he concurred sadly, "it was just soooo real, Rose. I felt so powerful, so in control, so alive. When I awoke I was sure I felt something...something different. Then that vision I told you about...can't remember it now but it seemed so real. I cannot remember the last time I had a vision."

The Doctor cuddled up against his wife and pulled her against him; with shuddering sigh, he buried his face into the crook of her neck; he was trembling. 

"I love you so much Rose," he mumbled. "I jus' don't understand...m so scared.." His fingers were almost digging into her sides as he tightened his grip with a small sob. 

Rose felt moisture from his tears on her skin and hugged him as tightly as she could. 

"I know.......I love you too, my Doctor." She inhaled the scent of his fragrant hair and tenderly rubbed his back with soothing circles. "What ever happens, we'll face it together," she murmured. 

To be continued...


	2. And Maybe it Wasn't....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A split second between life and death brings wakes up a lost ability in the Doctor and a new ability in his daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be a bit choppy in style so I hope it does not disappoint.

Little Bonnie Mae was busy exploring the bright living room on her pudgy little legs. The tot was bursting with energy and had been getting everything that she was not supposed to. The Doctor was slumped in his favorite recliner, worn out from chasing her around the house. His first children had been loomed and did not emerge as infants. Womb born was an entirely different kettle of fish and even the stamina of the part alien Doctor was challenged.

Her parents had carefully childproofed their home before she was born, anticipating where her adventures might take her. All breakables were stored on higher ground, electrical outlets were capped, child locks put on all the cupboards and bookshelves securely attached to the walls. Anything chemical was stored under lock and key. Rose and the Doctor preferred to use natural cleaning products but even some of these could harm eyes and tummies.

His daughter was now sitting by the bookshelves and was contemplating them with her clever little brain. The Doctor sent a firm message to his rambunctious child though their bond.

'Don't even think about it.'

She giggled as she looked over at her father and he swore she winked at him. To reinforce his message, he shook his index finger at her with a firm expression on his face. She clapped her hands together and he felt amusement through her bond to him. It was going to be a long day.

The Doctor picked up his book, The Dragonriders of Pern, and went back to his place to try to read some more. So far, it had taken him nearly three hours just to read one chapter. As he was settling down to read, a tiny noise…a scraping sound…reached his sensitive ears.

His eyes jerked up to see Bonnie looking up, both little arms raised towards the ceiling. The Doctors eyes looked up to the second shelf from the top where a bust of Shakespeare was sliding towards the edge. What the bloody hell, he thought in a panic as the statue hit the edge of the shelf and started to teeter perilously.

The Doctors mind shifted without thought as he stared in horror at the bust as it started to topple over. Then it froze in mid-topple; he sprang towards the statue and grabbed it with both hands. Time snapped back into place as he clutched it to his chest, heart pounding in his chest.

Bonnie Mae giggled and started clapping her hands in excitement. He looked down at her, placed the bust and the floor and swept her up into his arms. Holding her tightly, he buried his nose in her soft hair and almost sobbed with relief. She squirmed a moment later in his arms and he gazed down into her light, brown eyes.

"How did you do that?" he croaked in a hoarse voice. "You should not be able to do that!"

She gave him a serene expression and he felt a smug vibration in their bond. He slid up his left hand to gently touch her temple with his index finger. As he carefully slid into her mind, he could feel her pleasure at manifesting this new ability. In turn she felt his concern, disbelief and fear as he probed her little Time Lady brain. The Doctor could trace the thin thread of telekinetic ability back to a tiny section of her brain that he did not recognize. As he touched the area, a burst of golden light appeared along with a faint sound that he recognized immediately.

He gulped as he quickly retreated and looked down at the serious expression of her little face. The enormity of the situation hit him like a ton of bricks, and he sent a pulse of worry to his daughter. She frowned.

"You cannot do that, cannot use this power yet. You have to be trained." he murmured. She gave him a quizzical look and he sighed unhappily. 

"Watch."

He slid back into her mind and pictured the bust of the Bard falling and hitting her on the head. Shared his feelings of terrible shock and loss through their bond and she started to cry. The Doctor gently withdrew his mind and held her close as he sent her feelings of love and reassurance. In turn, she sent him feelings of sadness at scaring him and she soon hiccuped once and calmed down.

"Promise me you won't try that again until mummy and I tell," he murmured to his little girl. She sent a tiny pulse of acceptance and sniffed loudly. He felt a surge of pride at her use of his very familiar mannerism. "That's my girl." 

As he held her in his still trembling arms he glanced over at the bust sitting on the floor; his mind went blank for an instant. _I stopped time! I did and I saved my baby girl's life!_ Joy and amazement flooded through his heart and soul. He could stop time, that ability had come back to him; it wasn't just a dream He looked down at his baby who had cuddled against his chest and fallen asleep. Yes, he was able to control time when his daughters life was in danger yet it had not worked when he tried with the bubbles. Perhaps his ability was selective based on the emotions he felt; he knew he would keep testing himself. With a weary sigh, he carefully sat back onto his recliner so as not to jostle his daughter awake. He looked down at her fluffy cap of tousled, amber colored hair and wriggled his shoulders to get comfortable. A yawn almost cracked his jaw and he locked his arms to keep Bonnie safe against his chest. As he fell asleep a familiar sound echoed deep within his bond with his child. Ayyroooooooaa......... 

**Author's Note:**

> I have been struggling to get into the writing mojo again....rest assured, I do have part 2 almost finished.


End file.
